


The Second One

by carpetsocks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Pandaria, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Second Kiss, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: The (short!) story of Wrathion and Anduin's second kiss.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 6





	The Second One

There had only been two. The first was typical: shy, awkward, and chaste. They’d known they liked each other, and there had been some flirting, and they’d held hands once or twice, but they’d passed a whole new line with that kiss. From then on, they were together, though they didn’t make a huge deal of it, and barely anyone knew.

But then there was the second. Varian had always told him that when he turned sixteen, he could drink. The reasons behind it seemed good enough that Anduin abided by that rule, even when he was half a world away in a tavern. Wrathion, on the other hand, had no such rule, and when an excited adventurer ordered a round of drinks for everyone in the tavern, the Black Prince downed three tankards in quick succession.

So really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Wrathion pinned him against a wall, threw an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him into a kiss. The tavern went dead silent, and Anduin could feel his face go red, and oh, Light, _why was he friends with this dragon?—_ but then he remembered that first kiss, and his heart started to beat a little faster, and his father was so far away, and they’d tell him, but who cared, he wouldn’t be young forever, and he wrapped an arm around Wrathion’s neck and let their tongues mesh together, and stay like that, for a long, long time. And later, when Wrathion was gone, gone forever, probably dead in some hole, never to return, at least he could know for sure that he really had loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago before that jerk came back.


End file.
